hearts_of_discordfandomcom-20200214-history
The United Kingdom of Portugal
Late 1800s Throughout the 1800's the Empire of Brazil was ruled by Dom Pedro I and Dom Pedro II . Where Dom Pedro II ruled till 1891. Dom III took over the throne at the age of 16.He was the first son of Isabel, Princess Imperial of Brazil and her husband Prince Gaston, Count of Eu. As first son of the heiress to the throne, he was entitled Prince of Grão-Pará and was the presumptive heir to the Brazilian throne at his birth. He was tasked with stabilizing the country and making for sure it did not go into war. Early 1900s 10 years down the line in the year of 1901 the Empire of Brazil was finally stabilizing and Dom Pedro has made many reforms trying to industrialize Brazil. In 1903 Paraguay and The Empire of Brazil had went to war where Brazil won and annexed them . The following year Bolivia had joined the Empire of Brazil and this mighty nation was finally starting to take off. In 1904 Dom Pedro III had possibly one of the greatest speeches that the world has ever seen as he was trying to unite South America. France had claimed Uruguay for amount of short time till Dom Pedro III made a deal with France for Uruguay. The Great speech of 1904 "I have a dream where our beautiful continent was united as one. I dreamt that future generations would live under one united nation where all people got along. No civil war's or war's in general unless someone attacked this beautiful nation that I want to unite. We are stronger when we are united under one nation . All people would be treated the same. All of us bleed red and well have blood flowing through our veins. I also dreamt of beautiful cities being built. Beautiful beaches where our kids could roam free . I want what is best for the next generation and the generation's after that. And the last of my dream was that we worked on the poverty situation and people weren't poor. Kid's didn't have to go to bed hungry. I really wish that you all would consider uniting our great countries." - Dom Pedro III 1905-1910 At the beginning of 1905 Gran Colombia had went to war with the Empire of Brazil and Brazil annexed them. Later on in the year the Empire of Brazil had joined the Central Power consisting of Germany ,Romania, Qing, Caribbean. 1906 was a busy year where we had acquired the Panama Canal from USA, and had made Mexico into a branch of Empire of Brazil. Around later 1909 Pedro IV has decided to Argentina and Central America to form their own kingdoms under his watch thus creating another two branches to the United Kingdom of Portugal. Uniting with Portugal "Dear Carlos I, As both of our countries have a great tie with each other and always will be for eternity. I am suggesting that Portugal reunites with their fellow brother's and sister's with me Dom Pedro III taking command and lead both countries as a great united country ." Dom Pedro I Programa Atlético Colegial Nacional The Independent Conference (IC) 1. The UPSAK Army University 2. Naval Guard University 3. Coast Guard University 4. UPSAK Science of Technology 5. Central America Science of Technology 6. CAE Naval Academy 7. CAE Army Academy 8. CAE Coast Guard Academy The Southern American Conference (SAC) 1. The University of Bueno Aires 2. The University of Montevideo 3. The University of Forte Asuncion 4. The University of Santiago 5. The University of Port Stephens 6. The University of Cordoba The Brazilian Conference (BC) 1. The University of Sao Paulo 2. The University of Brazil 3. The University of Manaus 4. The University of Fortaleza 5. The University of Rio De Janeiro 6. The University of Salvador The Central South American Conference (CSAC) 1. The University of La Paz 2.The University of Sucre 3. The University of Enarnacion 4. The University of Santa Cruz 5. University of El Alto at La Paz The Eastern South America Conference (ESAC) 1. The University of Panama City 2. The University of Lima District 3. The University of Bogota 4. The University of Quito 5. The University of Medellin 6. University of Barranqullia at Atlantico Central American Conference The University of San Jose The University of Colon District The University of Managua University of San Salvador University of Tegucigalpa University of San Pedro Sula The University of Guatemala South Guatemala University United Kingdom of Portugal Colonization Dom Pedro III now known as Pedro IV sent out a ship to the Pacific's where they had discovered a few unclaimed islands. They had claimed the South Solomon Islands, Hawaii, Portuguese Samoa, and others. Where they have started colonizing it and teaching the locals about history and set up a schooling system for them. The Royal Family King of the United Kingdom of Portugal: Pedro IV husband of Queen of Mexico Elizabeth Dobrzensky Queen of Mexico: Elizabeth Dobrzensky wife of Pedro IV Children: André Gabrielo 9 yrs Pedro V 9 yrs Ece 5 yrs Aurora 10 months Fallon 10 months Elizabeth Dobrzensky Pedro is from the house of Orleans-Braganza